world_conquerorfandomcom-20200213-history
Manstein
Lv4 |skill_2 = Lv4 |skill_3 = Lv4 |skill_4 = Lv3 |skill_5 = Lv3 }} Manstein is a German special elite general. He cannot be purchased with medals, instead he must be purchased through in-app purchasing, at the cost of $19.99. Description Manstein is very deadly if encountered. He deals an extra 30 damage when commanding armoured units, he's deadliness is spiced up with a 16% chance to deal maximum damage through the Panzer Leader ability, added with a 24% chance of non-retaliatory strike through the Blitzkrieg ability. Also, he deals 32 extra damage to fortifications/cities with the Explosives ability, along with the 15 extra damage through Plain Fighting. Manstein has 5 stars performance on Marching ability and Panzer ability. It is then followed by 4 stars performance on Infantry ability and Artillery ability. Next, is followed by a 2 stars performance on Air Force ability and finally followed by a 1 star performance on Navy ability. In the game, he performs excellently on tanks. If he is on a heavy or super tank, he has a high chance of defeating infantry units in one go. Depending on situations, he has a medium chance of destroying fortress units in one go as well. A well commanded Manstein is able to survive in an epic tank duel when engaging enemy tank commanders. It is also worth noting that his 5 star performance on mobility, if applied on artilleries, will allow the unit to move two extra tiles, which may be a matter of victory or defeat without it. Otherwise, placing him on command on other vehicles does not boost much of the units movements One important ability he is lacking is the ability to heal, via the Supply ability. However, his Defense Tactic ability that has a 10% chance to trigger the ability that is able to reduce 60% of damage to be dealt upon him. Since he cannot be purchased through medals, in-app purchasing him will also give you an extra 10,000 industry (resources). History Born into an aristocratic Prussian family with a long history of military service, Manstein joined the army at a young age and saw service on both the Western and Eastern Front during the First World War. He rose to the rank of captain by the end of the war and was active in the inter-war period helping Germany rebuild her armed forces. In September 1939, during the invasion of Poland at the beginning of the Second World War, he was serving as Chief of Staff to Gerd von Rundstedt's Army Group South. Adolf Hitler chose Manstein's strategy for the invasion of France, a plan later refined by Franz Halder and other members of the OKH. Anticipating a firm Allied reaction should the main thrust of the invasion take place through the Netherlands, Manstein devised an innovative operation called the Sichelschnitt that called for an attack through the Ardennes and a rapid drive to the English Channel, thus cutting off the Allied armies in Belgium and Flanders. Attaining the rank of general at the end of the campaign, he was active in the invasion of the Soviet Union, and was promoted to field marshal. He also participated in the Siege of Leningrad. Germany's fortunes in the war began to take an unfavorable turn later in 1942, especially in the Battle of Stalingrad, where Manstein commanded a failed relief effort in December. Later known as the "backhand blow", Manstein's counteroffensive in the Third Battle of Kharkov regained substantial territory and resulted in the destruction of three Soviet armies and the retreat of three others. He was one of the primary commanders at the Battle of Kursk, one of the largest tank battles in history. His ongoing disagreements with Hitler over the conduct of the war led to his dismissal in March 1944. He never obtained another command and was taken prisoner by the British in August 1945, several months after Germany's defeat. Manstein gave testimony at the main Nuremberg trials of war criminals in August 1946, and prepared a paper that, along with his later memoirs, helped cultivate the myth of a "clean Wehrmacht"—the myth that the German armed forces were not culpable for the atrocities of the Holocaust. In 1949 he was tried in Hamburg for war crimes and was convicted on nine of seventeen counts, including the poor treatment of prisoners of war and failing to protect civilian lives in his sphere of operations. His sentence of eighteen years in prison was later reduced to twelve, and he served only four years before being released in 1953. As a military advisor to the German government in the mid-1950s, he helped re-establish the armed forces. Trivia Category:German commander Category:Marshal Category:Special Commanders Category:Five Stars Tank Commanders Category:Five Stars March Ability Commanders Category:All Commanders